The Serial Father
by MusicHeart08
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way. Tony just wanted to have the family that he never had growing up, that was all he wanted. However, people just kept getting in his way, and he wasn't going to let anyone take his family away. Not after what he's been through. Did he regret killing them? Maybe. Did he regret having his kids? Never.
1. Dying for Love

**WARNING!**

**There will be a lot of serious dark moments in this story. Mostly murder, at least for the first three chapters. Then the rest will be family fluff.**

* * *

Have you ever wanted something? Like really wanted something?

All your life you've been waiting to achieve a single goal, worked so hard to get to this exact moment, and just as it's right in front of you… They decide to take it away.

Would you give up? Or work hard on getting back what you deserve?

Do you want it that much that you would kill for it?

* * *

Tony would do more than kill for it.

All his life he was unloved.

His whole childhood was a large expensive house, with only his alcoholic, abusive father, and distant worried mother. No love was shared between the three of them, and obviously, Tony received no loved at boarding school.

After spending nearly an entire life deprived of love, Tony began craving it.

He wanted to have a family, his own perfect little family.

However, being deprived of positive emotions and interactions was dangerous on the human mind.

Tony was going to go through any lengths to have the family that he deserved.


	2. The Promised Son

**I believe Harley is the older than Peter, so he's the eldest son.**

**Trigger Warning: Murder!**

* * *

Laura Kenner was a lovely woman.

They met in a bar, she had recently gotten over a nasty break-up with her ex-boyfriend and needed something to help her forget.

Lonely, and in need of a shoulder to cry on.

That was when Tony stepped in.

After that night, Tony and Laura continued to meet up, coffee, restaurants, walks in the park, all the usual places beginning couples would go together.

A steady pace, just the first step towards the goal that Tony could not wait for.

After another date in the same bar in which they met, and one night of passion, nine months later, Tony finally had what he most wanted.

Their son, Harley. A beautiful, healthy, baby boy.

The minute Tony held his son in his arms, he felt love bloom in his heart. The petals blossoming open, for a future he couldn't wait for. The warmth he felt in his chest was a feeling that he had never felt before but he was happy to feel it.

However, the Happily Ever After that Tony had been hoping for, wasn't what he had thought.

For the next few years, Tony and Laura became strained. They couldn't agree over anything, and they haven't even gotten married yet. Tony had tried so hard to make their relationship work, while Laura barely made any effort. Anytime Tony offered to help financially, she always objected. Laura seemed to be distancing herself from Tony and he wasn't having it.

A bomb between the two seemed to be ticking, it was obvious that the fantasy Tony had of them being a family was fading but he tried to remain optimistic. For Harley's sake, of course.

But then one night, the bomb finally blew.

* * *

Eighteen-month-old Harley was in his crib, inside a small spare room that Laura had made into a makeshift nursery.

The boy had been laid down to sleep almost an hour ago but he was currently sitting up, holding onto the railing with his little hands and looking towards the slightly opened door.

Where the loud sounds of adults yelling were coming from outside.

In the living room, Tony and Laura were on opposite sides of the small living room. Anger radiating off them as their argument grew louder.

"How can you say that?" Tony was shouting, "Will you look at what we have?!"

"What do we have?!" Laura shouted back, "_Nothing!_ We constantly argue, we can barely be in the same room together without fighting. Hell, Tony! We aren't even married!"

"Because I have been trying so hard to make this work! To give Harley a good life! I have done everything. Everything! I've offered to find you a better place, a better life, and you keep saying I will handle it, I can handle it. You haven't handle anything!"

"I Know!" Laura almost screamed, before collecting herself, "That's why Harley and I are moving to Tennessee,"

The world seemed to shake around Tony.

_Tennessee?_ Was she going to-

_No, no, no. This isn't supposed to happen._

"What?" the man croaked out, "When did we decide this?"

"_We_ didn't decide anything," she answered smugly, "_I_ made this decision. For me and Harley,"

Tony shook his head, this couldn't be happening.

"What are you saying? You were just going to move away and not tell me? How was I supposed to know where to find you? How am I supposed to see Harley?"

Laura sighed, rubbing her head as if she had a large migraine, "My lawyer would- will have contact you at some point, to discuss visitation rights,"

_Visitation rights?_ No, no, no.

"Excuse me?" Venom dripped into Tony's words, "Are you saying that I can't even see my own son?"

Laura shook her head at him.

"You can see yourself out, we're leaving tomorrow,"

Tony only stated at her as Laura turned away and took her phone out of her purse. Most likely to purchase a plane ticket to Tennessee or however she plans to take Harley away.

At that moment, something snapped inside of Tony, a coldness spread throughout his body and a dark look entered his eyes.

Without realizing what he was doing, Tony stormed across the room and shoved her harshly against the wall.

"You're not taking him from me!" he shouted, before wrapping his arms around the frightened Laura's throat and began to squeeze.

The impact of the struggle made a framed photo, that was pinned to the wall, fall onto the ground. The picture was the three of them in the hospital the day Harley was born. The glass shattered upon impact.

"You're Not Taking My Son Away!" Tony was screaming in her face,_ "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SON FROM ME!"_

Laura was gasping, clawing at his much stronger hands, trying in vain to pry the tightening grip off. Her eyes were wide, silently pleading to be spared.

Tony looked her straight into her pleading eyes but he only tightened his grip.

In fact, he didn't let go until the last drop of life faded away from her eyes.

At that moment, whatever trance Tony was in before, he finally snapped out of it.

Laura was pale, her arm swung loosely next to her like a marionette with cut strings. Above all, her eyes were dull and glazed like marble.

Tony shoved Laura away from him, tossing her aside like a piece of trash. And as he watched her lifeless body fall gracelessly onto the ground, he felt…

_Nothing._

Not mournful, not regretful, not even scared. He felt… _powerful_.

She was trying to take Harley away from him and he had stopped her.

A triumphant smile slowly crept onto the mans face, a wicked smile.

Suddenly, the sound of a child crying broke Tony from his moment. The man quickly rushed towards his sons' room.

Harley was crying in his crib, all the loud noises he had heard earlier frightened him.

The door suddenly creaked open, and his Daddy walked into the room.

"Hey bud," Tony smiled upon seeing Harley, "Did Mommy and Daddy wake you up?"

Harley sniffed, seeing his father calmed his down a bit. Tony stepped up to the crib and reached in to pick up his son.

"Shhh, don't cry, baby," Tony cooed, holding Harley close to his chest and gently kissing his small head, "Daddy's here, daddy's got you,"

Harley snuggled closer, nuzzling his cheek against his father's collarbone.

"Daddy's going to take care of everything,"

* * *

Later that evening, the police arrived at the Kenner's house. They had received a report from a neighbor, about loud noises that sounded like a huge fight.

When they arrived, the front door was unlocked and open.

Inside, they found the dead body of Laura Kenner. Large bruises surrounded her neck.

All around the house, drawers, and closets were all thrown open, clothing and other objects appeared to have been taken. Above all, there was a small room with an empty crib, and the drawers had been ransacked as well.

Had a child lived here or not? There were no signs of one around the house.

Above all, in the living room, there was a broken picture frame. The photo was missing and the glass was completely shattered.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from the crime scene, Tony and Harley were in a car that was about to leave the city.

Tony was in the front seat, a baseball cap on top of his head with the hood of his jacket pulled over the cap. Sunglasses were on his face, despite it being dark outside, and his son sleeping soundly in the backseat.

Harley was strapped into his baby seat, still dressed in his footie pajamas, with his winter coat, beanie, and mittens on as well.

In the trunk of the car, there were three heavily packed bags. Some filled with all of Harley's belongings, baby supplies, and others filled with all of Tony's belongings.

Tony didn't know where he and Harley would end up, they just needed to stay together.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Yeah, I have a dark and twisted mind.**

**I apologize for my insanity. _(Not really)_**

**Hehehe**


	3. The Second Child

**Welcome to more Serial Killer Daddy Tony!**

* * *

Nearly two years have passed since Laura Kenner was discovered murdered in her own home.

In that time, the police found no leads that could have pointed towards who the attacker may have been. The murderer was too smart and left no trace. While they did manage to get some fingerprints off the bruises around her throat, they couldn't match them up to anyone. The murderer didn't have a criminal record so the man was a complete John Doe. The neighbor who had reported the noise complaint never saw an attacker enter nor leave the house.

Whoever did it knew what he was doing and knew how to cover his tracks.

Above all, there have been no signs of the child to whom the crib may have belonged to. They checked all the records in the house, there was no birth certificate nor photos of a child in the room as well as any baby supplies.

Eventually, the Kenner Case went unsolved and became a Cold Case. There was nothing more they found that could pin the murderer.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark had found a wonderful house deep in the woods, far from any large cities or towns.

They were safe from anyone who would want to split them apart.

For years, Tony raised Harley on his own, it was wonderful. Harley was the son he dreamed that he wanted to have.

But over time, Tony could tell that Harley was lonely.

Growing up in a large house, away from the whole world with only his Dad for company, it was a lonely life for a child. For a three-year-old, he was already really smart.

He needed someone else in his life.

That was when Tony decided it was time he started looking for a mother for Harley. Perhaps a younger sibling as well.

Tony packed a few bags and took Harley on a little trip to New York. Rented a small apartment for a few months, and found a perfect little daycare for Harley.

This time, everything was going to be different.

* * *

Mary Fitzpatrick was different from Laura.

She was kind and wonderful. When Tony met her, she was on a break from her boyfriend, Richard.

The two got along very well. However, Tony didn't go on as many dates with Mary as he went with Laura, because he couldn't leave Harley at the daycare all day and night.

He decided to wait until they decided to get serious to tell Mary about Harley.

One thing that Tony liked about her was that she also wanted children.

The same thing happened the first time, a date night in a bar led to a child being born months later.

Another baby boy, Peter.

Tony felt happiness swell up in his chest.

It's going to be different this time, Tony told himself, It's going to be better this time.

The first week was nice spending time with Mary and Peter was nice.

But then Richard showed up, and Mary spent more time with him again, and Tony saw less and less of Peter. Lucky enough to see his son two or three days out of the week.

However, Tony tried to make this relationship work. Not just for him, but for Harley and Peter as well.

So during another meet-up, Tony brought up his other son and his plan for him and Mary to get married to become a family with their sons.

But it turns out that Tony had misunderstood what Mary meant when she wanted a family.

Yes, Mary wanted a family but she wanted to have a family with _Richard_, not Tony. Richard was the one that she loved, he was the one that Mary was going to be married.

Richard was the one that's going to be Peter's father.

Of course, Tony was not happy about that.

For weeks, he kept going over to Mary's house, demanding to see Peter, to let him meet his brother, and such.

Mary, however, _overreacted_ to his claims and placed a restraining order on him. Saying that he was a _psychotic stalker_ who needed help.

Tony didn't need help, he needed to see his son. Harley deserved to know his little brother.

Eventually, Tony had become angry. Angrier than he had been at Laura.

Mary used him. She had his child and now she was taking him away to be raised by a different. By a different father.

A fake father.

The next afternoon, he told Harley that a babysitter would drop him off at home after daycare because he was going to pick up a special surprise for him.

* * *

That night Mary and Richard Parker were in a car, driving down the dark and empty street.

In the front seat, the newlyweds were discussing their plans for the future, while their son slept in the back.

Peter, now nine-months-old, was swaddled up in a blanket while buckled tightly in a baby seat.

As their car stopped in front of a three-way intersection, Mary turned around in her seat to check on her son.

After a few seconds, their car continued before another car suddenly appeared from out of the shadows of the night and slammed harshly against the side of their car.

The impact caused Mary and Richard to be thrust harshly onto the side, as their car swerved uncontrollably down the road, spinning around and around before screeching to a stop.

At first, it seemed to have been no big deal but suddenly, the same car appeared again and propel against the car, shoving them completely off their road.

The Parker's car was forced off the road and fell down a steep hill before slamming face-first against a large oak tree.

Mary's head had slammed harshly against the dashboard, causing a large gash to appear on her head. Blood poured from her forehead, and her nose, which was no doubt broken.

The woman shook her head, in hopes of clearing her clouded brain, but stopped when the movement caused pain to explode in her head.

"Richard?" she called out, her voice groggy and raspy.

The man's head was lolled to the side. Blood poured out of his nose, and from a large wound on his head. He didn't respond or stirred at her voice.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from behind the car, catching the woman's attention as she tried to turn around to see what it was. However, she couldn't turn her head fully around, she could only turn to her head to see outside her window.

The glass to her window was completely shattered, and she could hear the sound of someone approaching.

To her horror, the attacker turned out to be her ex.

"Wha?" She barely managed to say, "Wh- what's going - Wh- y… are yo- y-"

"Shh," Tony hushed before smirking coldly at her, "This will all be over soon,"

Before Mary could question what he meant, Tony stepped away.

Small black dots appeared before her eyes.

When her vision cleared up again, Tony was standing beside her, with Peter cradled in his arms.

She could see that Peter was crying and squirming around in Tony's arms but Mary could barely hear his cries over the loud ringing in her ears.

Tony was smiling down at the baby, bouncing him in his arms and gently shushing him.

Mary couldn't do anything but stare at Tony while Peter began quieting down in his arms. Not protest, not scream, nothing.

All she could do was stare.

"Say goodbye to Mommy, Peter,"

Mary suddenly felt a large hand grab the back of her head before shoving her forwards and slamming her head hard against the dashboard.

* * *

As soon as Tony was back in the city, he left the busted-up car in the parking lot of a closed bar that was a few blocks away from the apartment so he walked the rest of the way.

Not that it mattered, it was a rental that he bought under an assumed name. His real one was in the parking lot of the apartment he was staying in.

Peter was cradled in his arms, cooing and squirming around Tony smiles as his tiny hands grabbed onto the hair of his goatee.

After a few minutes, Tony was finally entering his apartment.

The babysitter was sitting on the couch, texting away on her phone.

Tony wanted to criticize her for leaving Harley alone but at the same time, he wanted her to leave so it would just be him and his sons.

The man pulled out a $20 bill while balancing Peter in his arm, to pay her off so she could leave.

"Here you are," he announced, startling the teen into standing on her feet, "You can see yourself out,"

The teen walked over to the man to take her payment, that was when she noticed the squealing baby in his arms

"Aww, how cute," she cooed.

"Yeah, where's my son?" The man said, ignoring her.

"He's in his room, pretending to be asleep," the girl answered, pocketing her money before exiting the apartment, "Goodbye Mr. Palmer,"

Tony had been going by Hank Palmer even since he arrived in New York. To draw less attention should anyone remember that Laura Kenner dated a Tony Stark just before her unfortunate death.

Just then, Peter began kicking his legs beneath the blanket he was swaddled in. Wanting his father's attention again.

Tony smiled down at his son's cuteness, "Ready to meet your big brother, Petey?" He whispered before gently kissing his little head.

Peter gurgled and tried again to grab Tony's goatee. The man chuckled before walking towards his sons' bedroom.

Opening the door, Tony saw that Harley was jumping up and down on his bed, making the blankets a mess and his pillow was thrown across the room.

The three-year-old boy had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes were purely his mother but everything else about him was Tony.

The room was small, not what Tony wanted for his son. A twin size bed, a writing desk, a small TV on a table, and a large window that showed the brick wall of the building next door.

Upon seeing his Dad in the doorway, the boy stopped in his tracks, jumped one more time before landing on his behind. A guilty expression on his face

"Harley," He said with a large smile as he entered the room, "Come here, bud,"

Harley leaped off the bed, stumbling a little on the ground before toddling over towards his father.

"I have a little surprise," Tony said as he bent his knees down to show off the newest addition to their family.

The boy looked down at the bundled up baby, curiosity reflected off his large eyes as he watched Peter squirm around and look back up at him.

"What's that?" Harley asked after a few minutes of silence, looking back up at his Dad.

Tony chuckled as Peter began waving his arms towards Harley.

"This is your new little brother, Peter,"

Harley looked back down at the baby.

"He looks funny," he said after a few seconds before poking Peter's cheek.

Peter giggled at the small poke, squealing and waved his hands around in the air.

Tony laughed while Harley looked surprised at his reaction.

Peter then reached up and began patting Harley's lower face, trying to understand why he didn't have facial hair as well. While Harley kept trying to swat his little hands away.

Tony chuckled as he watched his son interact together.

The family he always wanted was coming together perfectly.

* * *

The next morning, Tony, Harley, and Peter had all their things packed into the car and left New York.

In the backseat, Harley and Peter were both buckled in their own car seats and having a nice conversation. Well, Harley was talking and Peter was babbling and gurgling away.

On that same day, an amber alert was released by Ben and May Parker. Searching for their missing nephew.

* * *

**There' a reference from _"The Judge"_ in here.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, see you next chapter.**

**BTW: Feel free to submit adorable brother moments between Harley and Peter.**


	4. Not So Silent Night

**I've been hitting a major Inspiration Drainage, so this is all I managed to write.**

**More will be out soon.**

**Harley - 6 years old**

**Peter - 3 years old**

* * *

It was another night in the Stark household.

Tony was fast asleep in his bedroom, exhausted after a full day of being a single father. While Harley and Peter slept in their separate bedrooms.

Or so it seemed.

Much like any other night with the Starks, tonight was going to be less than peaceful.

It was well past midnight when Tony had been awoken from his slumber by a small poking against his stomach.

At first, he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but then the poking returned, a little harder this time.

With a low groan, Tony forced his eyes open.

Standing next to his bed was his eldest son, Harley. The boy's hair was a mess and he was dressed in a simple pair of blue pajamas.

"Hey bud," the man said, half-awake, "What's going on?"

"Petey is in my bed again," the boy said with a pout.

Tony pressed his face against his pillow and groaned.

For the past two weeks, Peter has been crawling out of his crib and finding other places to sleep. At first, it was the couch, then on top of the kitchen table, then Tony's own bed, now his favorite place to sleep was with his brother. No matter what Tony did, Peter always managed to escape his crib.

"It's ok, he just wants to have a sleepover with his favorite big brother," the older man said before turning over so his back was facing Harley, "Problem solved, goodnight!"

Tony smirked to himself when Harley pouted again but didn't poke him anymore.

Just then, Tony felt a small dip in the mattress behind him, and then a little arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Kid, what're you doing?"

"If Petey gets to sleep in my bed then I get to sleep in yours," Harley answered, his voice muffled as his face was pressed against his father's back.

"What?" the man sighed.

Harley whined before pressing himself closer to his Dad.

With a mock groan, Tony surrendered.

"Fine," the man twisted so he was lying on his back, "But if you snore or kick me, I'm putting you inside Peter's crib,"

Harley smiled before snuggling closer against his father's side. Tony sighed before following his son back to sleep.

Nearly three minutes later, the bedroom door opened again, and Peter stood in the doorway.

The younger boy was dressed in a pair of bright red footie pajamas, he was dragging a small blanket in one hand and holding a small teddy bear in his other hand.

As soon as he saw his father and brother in the large bed, he giggled.

With a smile, the little boy waddled further into the room until he was standing in front of the bed. Throwing his blanket and bear onto the bed first, the boy grabbed the soft sheets his little fists and pulled himself onto the bed.

As soon as he was on top of the mattress, Peter grabbed the two objects before leaping onto his father's stomach.

_"Gah!"_

Tony cried out, startling both of his sons. Harley shot up to a sitting position while Peter sat on his Dad's stomach with a confused expression.

"Alright, that's it!" he announced, picking up a giggling Peter in one hand and a tired Harley in the other.

"Everyone goes back to their own rooms,"

Harley grumbled tiredly and leaned his head against Tony's shoulder while Peter babbled happily and waved his bear around in the air.

"I'm getting too old for this," Tony groaned as he carried his sons out of his room.

First, Tony decided to bring Harley back to his room.

By the time, the man had laid Harley back in his bed, the boy had already fallen asleep again.

While balancing a squirming Peter in one arm, Tony pulled the blankets over Harley before gently kissing the boys' head.

As his father left the room, Harley smiled into his pillow.

Peter squirmed and giggled the whole way back into his nursery.

"Alright, little Spider-Monkey," Tony whispered as he placed the toddler back into his crib, "Do Daddy a favor and don't escape again tonight, please?"

The three-year-old babbled up at his Dad while holding his bear close to his chest with an innocent look.

Peter's way of saying, "_I'm definitely going to escape,"_

Shaking his head, Tony kissed his index finger before carefully pressing the tip against Peter's little nose.

"Go to sleep, I mean it," the man said with a fake stern tone.

As the man left the nursery, he could hear Peter babbling in his crib.

* * *

The next morning, after Tony had finished making breakfast, he went into Harley's room to check if he was awake or not.

However, as the man passed by Peter's room, he saw that there was only a teddy bear inside the crib.

With a sigh, Tony realized that the boy must have escaped his crib again and slept in Harleys' room.

No doubt his oldest son made Peter sleep on the floor.

But to the man's surprise, Tony found both of his sons sleeping peacefully together in one bed.

Peter was bundled up in his small blanket and was resting his small head against his big brother's stomach. Harley had one arm wrapped protectively around his little brothers back, the sheets tangled around his legs.

The scene was too cute so of course, Tony grabbed his phone and took a picture of his two sons.

* * *

**A/N: This is not my best work, I'll admit but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See ya next update.**

**Love you all, be safe!**


End file.
